


To My Secret...

by imnotheretodie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Crushes, F1 - Freeform, Finished, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Lance Stroll - Freeform, M/M, Max Verstappen - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Rivals, Secret Crush, Sneaky Lance, Social Media, Tumblr because why not, cute father-son relationship, drinking a little, first fic, race week, supportive friends, supportive parents (cause we all need them), winning, yayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotheretodie/pseuds/imnotheretodie
Summary: Lance is a lot more knowledgeable in online fan culture than we think.Max is a lot more bold when it comes to getting what he wants.Will this help them reach their common goal?
Relationships: Lance Stroll/Max Verstappen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm new to F1 and also publishing on this site. Here is my contribution in the shape of a Lance/Max fluff. 
> 
> First time writing for this paring, because this has been in my mind for a week and it needs to go. Will write the rest as the month goes on. 
> 
> Got inspired by seeing Russell's Tumblr and the posibility of all of us being exposed one day. Fun!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

The usually calming humming of the jet was doing nothing for Lance tonight, so he was left alone with his thoughts. After an hour of fighting his racing mind he gave up and decided to unlock his phone. He was doing good so far this season, collecting points in all races except for his one DNF. 

Scrolling though Tumblr, pages of F1 drivers, F1 and motor sport kept popping up, some memes, some updates or simply shit posting. One in particular caught his eye, so clicked on the profile. In the bio it read: “ a place for stupid confessions about hot drivers (and their bromances.)” Going down the posts he read some of the theories people have submitted, laughing at the absurdity of some, like a Toto and Vettel romance. 

He wasn’t fazed by this as some others may be, he grew up on the internet and sometimes you get lost and discover things you don’t wanna know, or in this case a secret account to freely follow his interests without the fear of accidentally liking something wrong. He skimmed the ones involving him, as they usually made him embarrassed. 

Lance knew his status within the sport and had already decided to keep his life private to lessen the hate he attracted. Knowing that he wasn’t as famous as the others and having a solely professional relationship with the rest of the drivers didn’t help either. One of the posts was ranking the drivers of how attractive they are, which brought him amusement, so he played along and made his own list. The plane was still very quiet so Lance was comfortably wasting time, till he got to a certain post. 

As he was scrolling down the text, blush was crawling up his neck and ears. Titled “Lancelot’s Princes”, the author had written an essay in which they discuss every Lance/driver pairing based on compatibility, hotness and possibility. It was always weird seeing his friend Ocon written as a 10/10 match for him, let alone the rest, half of which were married. Curiosity getting the best of him, as well as boredom, he continued reading. 

Most of the matches played on the personas the drivers had, so he wasn’t surprised at the high rating of some of them, like Daniel, Latifi, and Norris. The one which caught him of guard was Max, which the author put at 100/10 on the scale, explaining their opposite personalities would be so cute together, and that maybe Max could take Lance out of his shell. Going on to analyses some photos of the two talking close together, the text ended with a wish for the two to at least become friends. 

Now Lance wasn’t stupid and knew Max was hot, funny and a very good friend, which is why he himself had wanted to get closer to him, as friends of course, for some time. But every time he came close to having a normal conversation, Lance got scared of getting embarrassed so things always focused on their job. One time while in a discussion with the other drivers, Lance said something which caused Max to laugh, he still doesn’t know what he said. What he does remember is that he was so flushed he just turned around to Ocon and started talking about fish to try and not blush. Fish!!

He couldn’t help it as his defence was always up. Rereading that part, some uninvited thoughts came into his mind. Different scenarios of their past conversations played in his mind, ending with a happy Max smiling at him. He was never too affected by having crushes, usually they went away after a while, or the person didn’t like him back which crushed any kind of feelings. Hell Vettel one of his childhood ones, yet in real life he saw him as nothing more than an idol he wished to match. But Lance had a weird feeling in his stomach, one that reminded him just how awkward he was around pretty people. 

Almost as if scared of his surroundings, he exited the app and turned to YouTube looking for some music to distract him. He is a driver now, no longer a teenager watching TV in his bedroom, time to act mature. As he turned around to lie down, green eyes and a devilish smile kept popping in his mind, keeping the red on Lance’s cheeks. Thankfully it was a short flight and his secret will be masked by the cold Canadian wind and maybe he will remember Max is the guy he needs to be in driving in front of, not being behind staring in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you count as a win?

Yesterday's practice went better than expected. Both sides of the team are focusing hard and if they get the strategy right, they have a chance at a podium. Three hours before qualifying Lance has a short video to do for the F1 YouTube channel, nothing too stressful just some quiz. Walking in he greets the staff and sees Norris getting ready. While waiting for his own mic they start chatting. 

“I was watching the car, the new update is pretty cool.” Norris says with a smile. “Looks like we’re gonna be bumping wheels tomorrow.”

This is why Lando was so liked, always saying things as they were. “The factory cleared every point we send for it. I’m amazed at how much it improved our performance.”

The video is simple one. F1’s youngest drivers paired together to win a quiz. Half way though they are both so invested in the points, that Lando accidentally turns the bowl over spilling the bolls all over. Lance is too busy holding his stomach from laughter to help and the crew has already given up on making this a serious competition. 

Somehow they finish in time and both drivers walk out towards the garages still talking about the game. It was good to Lance to keep a friendly connections to the other drivers, if nothing else it made PR events less awkward. 

As they are walking down the pathway, Lando is still explaining how they could have won more points and made it more entertaining. 

“If it was oldest vs youngest drivers it would have been an even better video! We need to be prepared for round 2.” 

“Yeah maybe next time try not to get too excited as you will break something, ..” Lance laughed again.

“Hey, that was not my fault, they didn’t secure it right…” Lando had his hands up to defended himself while still laughing. 

“You literally turned it over by standing up!” 

“Yeah like I said, they didn’t secured it properly. Next time we’ll tell them and we’ll make sure to win.” Norris send a wink his way, and Lance could only shake his head and laugh. This distraction helped calm his nerves. 

As they continued chatting about the internet and social media, they passed and said hello to various people from the teams. Some gave curious looks as the two were not seen too much together, yet alone laughing like children in the walkway. 

As they were passing the Red Bull garage came a shout from the inside. Turning towards it, they saw Albon smiling at them, with Max next to him cleaning his helmet. 

“Prepare as much as you can” yelled Lando, while waving, “you’re gonna need all of it.” 

Lance gave them a smile and a little hello with a raised hand. He still wasn’t as close to them for jokes like that, and knowing his luck someone would definitely see it in the wrong way. 

His eyes looked on towards the garage and saw only Alex.  
Kinda like a blurry dream his mind refused to focus on anything else, even when he felt like Max was staring directly at him. Or maybe it was behind him. He turned his view towards Norris, and the blurry effect was gone. Max just shook his head at the youngsters and waved back, while Albon was making weird faces at Lando. 

The two ended up separating not long after, promising to have a good race, shaking hands as the Brit walked into McLaren’s garage. 

Lance felt a little less heavy now. Weirdly he felt more motivated to do well. Tomorrow was his chance to prove that he belonged here, whether people liked it or not. 

***

After good Q1 in 7th place, Q2 almost gave Lance a heart attack. Due to his mistake his time was deleted so he had to set a new one. Scared he might not make it he pushed the car to it’s limits. This proved to be worth it as he qualified 5th behind Hamilton, Verstappen, Bottas and Leclerc. Behind him were Ricciardo , and then Perez, Ocon, Vettel and Albon. 

The down side was that while rushing in the last corner he and Max almost bumped cars, thankfully no damage or penalty given, but still it could have derailed the whole race. He knew the media was waiting for something interesting, so the scarp will definitely be used to fill the news day.

After both cars were back in the garage he and Perez stood to talk to some of the team. The confidence it the race was only getting bigger and now no one could wait till tomorrow. 

That is until the busy garage seemed to sharply die down. 

One of the mechanics next to the car said Lance’s name under his breath. As the Canadian looked at him, he nodded towards the right side of the walkway. Peaking out of between the people Lance saw Max with a blank look on his face walking, and looking directly at their station. A gulp of air seemed to stop in his throat. 

Now the sudden atmosphere is even more tense as Lance motions for the crew to try and hide what ever conversation (or clash) is about to happen from the nearby media. It was a hopeful but ultimately  
useless decision as both sides of the entrance had people standing and focusing their cameras. This was going to be a very public thing. He is the only one to blame for this, Lance thought, after all he laughed at Ocon when they had the argument last time. 

Couple things went though Lance’s head, (mainly how NOT to anger someone even more), and the confidence of earlier in the day is replaced by a fight or flight instinct. The weird feeling in his stomach (he swears its just something he ate) is also back to support him. Yeah this isn’t going to be fun. 

Going thought the staff and saying hello, Max and Lance's lock eyes, as he waits for the Dutch to enter the garage. 

Coming over in front of him, Max has a totally neutral face which keeps everyone on edge. Lance tries to open his mouth and say something first, but Max beats him to it by putting his hand out for a handshake. The relaxing feeling that Lance had goes away as quickly as it came when he realizes Max is going in for a mix of a handshake and half-hug. 

Lance stayed out of the other drivers’ way knowing it would bring just more rumors or hate. Most of them were neutral, some disliked him, but it is what it is. Forgive and forget is better than having to take in double the hate. He wondered how much his popularity would go down in the Netherlands after today. 

They were both still sweaty from the race and he is sure their suits almost stuck together when their shoulders touched. He couldn’t help but notice that Max was much more calm then him, as Lance’s body was very much stiff from the panic that came over him earlier. As they pulled away, standing next to each others Max finally spoke. 

“Good job on the qualifying today. Looks like I’ll have more fun tomorrow that usual.” He lets go of his hand and with a cheeky smile he tests Lance with his comments. “Sorry for the mix up earlier.” 

“Yeah thanks, you were kinda in the way of me qualifying. Didn’t mean to bump into you like that, but you know....” Lance was still unsure of the situation, usually this was handled though interviews, not by going to each others garages after the race. But he was here now so smiling at Max wasn’t as hard as he thought, when the man was looking at him like that. 

“I’m impressed by the way you handled Turn 8, it’s been a bother for us all week. Have you raced here before?” Max’s hands were now on his hips as Lance had his full attention. The garage was pretending to work, everyone was kinda confused by what was going on. They weren’t close to friends. 

He crossed his arms, not knowing why, maybe to look less weird, cause he definitely felt weird. Maybe it would help the feeling of hotness he felt down his neck.

“No, just practiced on the simulator during the break. I went for a the later breaking point, stops the car from losing too much momentum.” Lance leaned a little on one of the walls. “You were good too.”

(Hey brain maybe find some better sounding words than ‘good’ next time seeing as he beat you. Thanks.)

Nodding his head Max said “Thanks. That’s a risky move you could lose more on time if not done right.” 

“We’ll see what strategy they have for us by tomorrow.” He looked at his team, half of which were so bad at ease dropping it was almost funny. His PR agent’s phone wasn’t even on yet she was nodding along to a pretend conversation. “The weather is still uncertain and we know what rain can do to plan.”

Max let a chuckle at this, “Yeah crap all over any chance of a win,..” turning his head towards the car he spooked one of the mechanics, who promptly got up and went behind the desk.  
“..though the new update seems to really helped out.”

“Yeah still can’t believe we got it in time, fixed some of the internal issues we had.” 

“Don’t know if it will be enough to beat me.” Max was nodding at him and you could see it in his eyes, he was desperate for a challenge. “We’ll see who comes out on top.”

“The update is only a tool to even us out. After that I know how to handle it myself.” 

Suddenly a gentle ‘oh’ left Max’s lips as he lifted one eyebrow at Lance. “I’ll see if that is true .” His voice was dangerously low, his hand moving teasingly over his jaw. “You can’t disappoint me tomorrow.”

Lance felt the slow standing up of each one of his hairs on his body. Maybe he didn’t get over his crushes as fast as he hoped. Still he was competitive in nature and this was a good fight.

“It’s gonna be a fun one.” Smiling even wider now, they went for another handshake, clasping each other on the back. Max was so relaxed, almost soft in his arms, while still holding a strong handshake. 

Both started walking out of the garage where Max’s PR agent was waiting for him, and with a last over the shoulder smile, Verstappen started walking down the padlock. Lance stood there for a second, almost feeling like he just challenged the gods to punish him, and going by his heart they probably did. Did his body not have blood flowing in the last few minutes, or was he dying from cold sweat?

Turning around he noticed a couple things about his team. 

One. They all heard their conversation and had as strange look on their faces as he did. 

Two. His engineer was already looking at Max’s stats and discussing them with one of the strategists. They would be ready for the challenge. 

Three. His PR agent Ciara and Perez were whispering between themselves and smirking. This was never good, but after today it only meant one thing. Lance heard the word sexual tension so he just walked off towards the back. He was too shocked to do damage control on his friends wishes about his dating life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this two days ago, so its here to relieve some of the pain after Portugal.  
> Two idiots made it a fun but stressful and sad day. 
> 
> Max is currently in time-out till he learns to be a better person. 
> 
> Lance needs to find the brain sells he lost and not take risks like that. I know Norris is the fave of the padlock, so this *soft chapter* is to help the hate Lance's about to get.
> 
> And whoever decided to replicate this fic in real life, next time I expect you use the cute parts as well, not just the crash. 
> 
> Cheers.

Sitting in a air-conditioned room after a hot shower was best thing after a race. The team was confident about tomorrow, they needed the points and a possible podium this weekend was not a bad idea. He knew the situation was already blowing up on social media, Max’s boldness to come to him just after stepping out of the car was too much for gossip not to start. 

Lance decided to do damage control tonight, so for now he went down to find with his dad. Kinda a weird tradition they came to have, after the team all eat and go to rest, Lance and his dad would sit down for a cup of tea in the dining room and talk. Their relationship had changed a lot during this last few years, as they are now boss and worker as much as they were father and son. 

He knew his dad loved his family more than anything, it would take only a sentence and Lance could leave F1 behind for good. In his biggest moments, both wins and crashes, when the media and angry fans tried to squeeze anything they could out of him, his dad never left a door closed for any decision Lance had. One of the reason their family was still so strong and the people that tried to pull them apart were only left with rumors and destroyed reputations. 

There were already two hot cups on the table when the dad and son were done hugging. The staff knew their ritual and someone would always be there to help out even if they didn’t need to. Lance knows that his dad treated everyone with respect, so most of the employees liked him as a boss. Whenever the same applied to Lance he wasn’t sure, but was thankful for everything they did for him. 

“You almost didn’t make it to Q2 yet it seems the biggest challenge was after the race,” his dad was smiling at him with fondness. “

“Yeah we’re shocked he wasn’t more mad. I listened to his radio earlier and thought he would’ve at least told me off.” 

“Max’s better this year. Maybe he decided to take the high road.” Taking a sip from the mud he asked his son, “What did you talk about?”

“Nothing special really. Q1 and Q2, Turn 8, the new update and tomorrow. He didn’t even mention it being my fault.” Lance knew something had changed in their relationship but still couldn’t see if it was for better or worse. 

“Maybe he knows not to mess with you. I know you would take him in a fight.” The elder send a wink his way. “Or maybe he was too busy looking at you. 

“Dadddd,” Lance whined a little, “at least you could take this seriously.“ 

“I saw the video and he seemed to be in a good mood.” 

Rubbing his fingers against his brow Lance let out a sigh, “Not every guy that talks to me wants to be with me dad. That’s not how being gay works.” 

“Yes I know but one of them might be. Then I win that bet against your great-aunt, and ...” he didn’t finish the sentence cause his son’s death glare was making him laugh.

“Dad please don’t.” 

“I was just joking, plus it brought you some nice press, especially with fans.” His dad pulled out his phone. “Look at what the twitter accounts are putting out.”

The meme was something along the lines of “Lance’s hair is the strongest sedative on Earth” with some pictures of cats? dressed as lions and Max’s face badly photshopped on. His dad seemed to find it funny. 

Lance leaned back on his chair. “This is only gonna make him try and embarrass me more. It was better if this whole thing didn’t happen.” 

“Hey, mind games are both useful and fun. He sees you as a real competitor now and that is good. ”

“Yeah, but now to try and figure him out, ...” 

“Oh come on he didn’t already get to you did he?” Stroll was smiling as he scrolled though his phone. His son was too smart for this but it was good to push him to trust himself more.

“It was only a conversation, “ his hands were crossed over his chest, Lance looked serious “nothing to get to me with.” 

“Good! Now look at what your mom send me, “ the cheerfulness was back between them as Stroll gave his son the phone with screenshots, “ it seems everyone is having fun with this.” 

An Instagram picture of the two of them, captioned: “Lance is too cute for Max to try and punch ;)” was the first one which drew a groan from Lance and another laugh from his dad. The next one was a bad photo shop on top of a spy movie poster and a few of them were older photos with fake captions to make them look like old rivals/partners. 

Yeah, his parents were amused by the internet and its bored young people, especially with the memes they didn’t understand. 

“You both are really having fun with this, huh?”

“Well we have to keep up with you career. People kept commenting on your looks, which yeah come from your mom, but the hair is all me.” 

This made Lance burst out with laugh, his dad with a fake frown was very keen on making people remember that. 

“Everyone knows that dad, “ letting out a breath he continued, “people know how you looked young.”

Their conversation continued for an hour or so, with the race being tomorrow they cut it short to make sure Lance rests. As always Lawrence hugged his son and told him how proud he is and that he loves him. 

Walking to his room, Lance went over the day, from start to finish it had been crazy. He felt like he needed this challenge, it was one thing to beat someone but completely another to have a very public challenge. 

In his bed with the lights low, he knew now, with dread in his eyes he had to face one more thing tonight. 

The group chat, (appropriately named Lancelot and the Frozen Peaches,) which had 2 new notifications and all of its members active.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supportive friends yayy   
> xx

There were five people in the group chat, including him, PR agent Ciara, his childhood friends Harry and Katie, and Ocon. They became close during the last Christmas party his family had organized, where Lance almost made a fool of himself by drinking too much. 

The new messages were:  
\- a GIF by Ciara of Max winking,  
\- Harry saying – Lance we would like a detailed account of what happened, please.

Lance didn’t know when or how this came to be, but one of their jokes was that he had a secret crush or lover in F1, that one nobody knew about and that is why he hadn’t been on a date in a while. He just wanted to focus on his career but that wasn’t a proper answer for them.

Max was NOT one of the potential victims of this theory, well not yet, which included Pierre, Daniel and Lewis - just for fun. Every time Lance objects to this, they use it as more evidence of the secret affair, with Ocon pretending not to see anything when asked to chose a side. Yeah he needed to make his friend pay for this betrayal. 

Letting a sigh leave his lips, he started typing out the whole situation. Between his paragraphs of what actually happened, his friends would send cute or blushing emojis, making Lance also blush. He knew it was an innocent encounter between the two but, he also knew his little crush was hard to hide when he was the only one of the group that found Max’s brash humor funny. 

Done with the story he waited for the responses which didn’t disappoint. 

Ocon saw it as a jealousy at the fact Lance had better hair that him, and also more muscle (which wasn’t true). 

Ciara send a analyses of the way Max was using the flirting to get in his head and win tomorrow, while Harry send a fan post with the caption of “The wild beast has a soft spot for a prince” and a winking emoji. 

Katie finally wrote – “someone is getting all the attention this week, maybe some action will come as well” - with a heart. 

Great now they are worried about his sex life. At least this hasn’t reached his dad who would no doubt try and help Lance. No thanks. 

Everyone liked the message. Lance just send a rolling eyes emoji. There was a hot feeling in his stomach, which was there the whole day and with every new post they send him it grew stronger. If they knew the actual truth about his opinion on Max, they would definitely push him to at least talk to him. Yeah that was a horror movie he really didn’t want to experience. 

It was almost 10pm when he got a push notification on Instagram and the moment he opened it his heart froze. A second later the chat buzzed with Ciara’s message – AHHHHHHHHHH! 

Max Verstappen has liked you photo 2 min ago. The one he posted after qualifying a few hours. 

A screenshot of his picture and several messages followed in the group chat, all with mixed letters and no real words. Ciara wasted no time and send at 2 new fan made posts of the two together. 

Lance sat up on his bed frame to calm his mind down. There was no way this was more than a start of a friendship or hell even a rivalry, but nothing else. He started to type a message to calm his friends down when another buzz came from Instagram. 

Max Verstappen had followed you 1 min ago. 

Shit. 

\- 

It took 30 min for the conversation to look normal and not be flooded with date proposals or secret lover theories. The jokes did help with Lance’s panic at the beginning, it took his mind of the real reason Max has shown such umm... interest... in him today. 

The truth is he is probably going after him to prove his dominance, after such a public talk if Max beats him tomorrow the media will see it as a won battle even if that isn’t the truth. Lance’s competitiveness came out as he cleared his head to look at this from a tactical point of view. 

Max was well liked, sometimes stubborn but only to get the best, confident and funny. If this was a start of a friendship, if he wanted to be friends, there was no way he wouldn’t have started a chat at the numerous conventions, parties or F1 meetings they’ve been to together. 

No, this was public and bold, Max had wanted to come and challenge him, to see what he is made of. He had to respond tomorrow, in the car and on the track, right now pride was at stake and when it came to his family, Lance would not let them be hurt. 

At 11:30 he finally went to bed, but still green eyes and a smile came to his vision, this time he knew the feeling in his chest, one of determination to prove wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Race day, two hours before the start. Lance is in his room, calm, collected and ready. His trainer is doing some final prep and gathering everything before they head out. He meets a few people along the way, some throw a comment or encouragement, some just give him looks. None of that matters today, they are here to do their jobs and nothing else. 

He sees the other teams preparing, gets a thumps up from Daniel as he passes Renault, to whom he returns a smile and a wave. As a consequence of yesterday, he now needs to confirm with the FIA that there was no conflict between him and Max, so before the race he needs to go and have a meeting. Due to the videos of their chat, the meeting was only a formality so its only Lance and his PR agent. Ciara is one of his favourite people to be around, funny when the time is right, and a model professional. She also gives the best death stare when he gets asked the stupid questions. She knows how to hold a grudge. 

The meeting went well, he told them what happened, they gave him Max’s version, same questions as always, in and out in 10 min. If only each meeting was like this. Having been told there is no action they got up to leave. One of officials even shoot them a comment about how he wishes it would be this easy next time he is called in. Lance just smiled back. 

Upon leaving the office, they saw Lewis waiting outside with Angela, who waved at them. The four chatted for a little bit, a little small talk and excitement for the race. Lewis asked about the Max situation and if all was okay now. Lance liked the champion, both on and off the track, he always looked after people, always wanted to do right by others. Yeah everything was fine, no fight, no penalties or community service for anyone.

Lewis put his arm on the youngster’s shoulder. “Don’t take anything he does to heart. One of his advantages is the emotions he puts into the sport. You can’t beat Max if you go for his temper, you need to look in another direction.” A wink was send at Lance and Ciara. “Max’s not that scary, right, he does seem to have forgiven you already.”

The minute the comment left Lewis’s mouth, Lance stopped breathing. Come on does everyone have to say this, it isn’t making things easier. Max isn’t treating him special or new. He’s always like this, the moment the adrenaline leaves his body, its all fine again. As much as people criticize him for it, he doesn’t change, its always winning first. 

They leave Lewis and Angela with some cheerful words and go towards the garage. 

***

As they gather for the anthem, he chats to Ocon who keeps looking around with a grin on his face. Oh if only he could punch the smugness out of the Frenchman. There have been at least 3 subtle jokes at Lance’s expense and at this point he doesn’t even listen. That is until he gets a light jab at his stomach and Ocon tilts his head towards the entrance where Max is coming in. Both seem to be looking for the other, cause Max is also peering though the people around him and looking directly at Lance. 

There was a second between the two as they stared at each other, not long enough for anyone to see, but long enough for it to matter to Lance. Almost like in agreement they both gave a little nod and glanced away. There was something there, thought Lance, maybe he was too occupied trying not to freak out and glow red, but the look Max gave him was one he’s never seen before. Almost a gentle kind, full with understanding and softness. 

Lance knew this was getting out of hand, between his friends, his dad and the media, he created a whole story of his fantasy that wasn’t there. Instead of happiness there was dread climbing out of him. Max wasn’t this romantic lead or his secret admirer, he was brash, and aggressive, and non apologetic. They have never had a conversation longer that 30 min or about anything outside their job. They never met outside of F1, don’t have the same friends nor do they share any interests. 

Yet he couldn't help himself. They weren’t even rivals for Max to be paying attention to him. Max was nice to people because he had to for the press and media not to lose their shit. There was no way to see which people he actually liked and which he tolerated. And unfortunately for Lance, due to his dad or job or character, he fell in the second category. 

He knew this ‘thing’ was just for fun, his friends happy he finally had interest in someone, but thinking about it now, he realised. This was a guy that has never liked him as a driver, colleague, friend let alone more. Standing there in a line while the national anthem was playing, he remembered every interaction he had with the Dutchman, every word and sentence. He was the fool who fell for his own lie. He needed to stop, but it was too late, he had fallen for him bad, like a teenage girl and a band’s front man, a deluded fantsy. Lance Stroll had a crush on Max Verstappen.

They’re walking to their cars. People on the track clearing out, last prep off the car. Time passed fast and the next second he was in his car, waiting for the lights. His mind turning blank, by now it’s like turning on a light switch, the only thing remaining was the track before him. 

3, 2, 1. Go. 

Lap 7 - He is 4th passing Leclerc, in Turn 8, while keeping the Renaults’ at bay. The start caused confusion with some of the cars falling behind almost immediately, but not Lance. 

Lap 13 – The medium tires proved to be crucial for keeping the pace, by now the top 6 have created distance from the rest. 

Lap 21 – Yellow flag as clash between Albon and Kvyat takes the Russian out. It is too early to pit. 

Lap 36 – Bottas pits, but the mechanics are a little too slow and Lance takes 3rd, Ricciardo in 4th, now focus on keeping the distance. 

Lap 41 – Max pits, Lance takes 2nd but the gap is too small for him to remain there long, and having to change his tires soon he pushes to leave Ricciardo behind. 

Lap 43 – The team wants to keep 3rd at least, so with the gap big enough, he goes in. A quick change and he goes out in 2 seconds. Ricciardo comes in behind him which means he keeps 3rd. 

Lap 45 – Hamilton is given a 5 second penalty. (Shit, again? They must have a dude on him at all times. Need to be careful.) There is a chance now. He needs to focus and keep pushing, no daring moves just basics. 

Lap 48 – Max is still in the lead, Lance 2nd with Ricciardo in 3rd. Hamilton came out in 5th, but in a lap took over Bottas for 4th. Their cars are still superior, so now the defending is crucial. 

Lap 51 – He almost looses time on one of the turns, a little slip, but he steers the car in the last second. Keep focused, almost there, 

Lap 57 – He is closing the gap to Max, but the quality of the engine is showing. Hamilton is in 3rd and pushing, the gap now in single digits. 

Lap 59 – The checkered flag is down for Lance and he finishes second, third F1 podium, second this year. 

The feeling off winning is back and even thought it is not a won race right now he will take what he can. His engineer and the team are on the radio congratulating him as he does a cool down lap, their words bringing a huge smile to his face. He feels drained from the stress leaving his body, now just happiness left. In all the excitement, knowing his dad and mom are here, Lance remembers his pre-race thoughts. He won for this his team, for his family and for himself, but he lost to his heart, to Max. That sting a little knowing he pushed hard all race but still couldn’t reach him. Like real life Lance is left behind, his voice shaky and hands gripping the steering wheel looking up front. 

Jumping out of the car, the cheering sounds of his team bring him back into an euphoria and he takes off and jumps over the fence into his mechanics. They hold him up for a while shouting cheers of joy and pride. He gets hugs and pats on the helmet and Lance feels all the frustration and sadness replaced with joy. He can see his mom and dad waiving from the back, both with smiles in their faces. He gets out a few words to his team who start to tease him to try and make sure he doesn’t cry. Unlike the last times now they cannot say he got lucky. The whole race they kept a strong mind and used all they knew to win, so this time it was deserved. 

Lance moved away from the fence to go and get ready for the podium. As he was waving at his parents behind the teams of mechanics, he turned around to face none other than the winner. The two drivers hugged each other while laughing. Max swore a little before says congrats and patting his back. Lance didn’t know why but he felt like this hug is exactly what he needed now. Not like Max had any say in his career but rather the fact that he was maybe happy for Lance’s win. 

The two separated as they walked towards the weighing station where Lewis was waiting. Lance took his helmet to give the Brit the same celebratory hug, who said “Seems you are not afraid of him after all, ” and while patting his back, “Have fun tonight, OK!”. 

The trio then had a second to get ready before they had to give an interview one by one. Lance listened to what the others said but his own was done in a flash and he doesn’t know a thing he said. He got chocked up a little and had to put his head down to make sure his tears didn’t flow, but he also smiled a lot. 

He was buzzing with excitement by the time he had to walk out on the podium. The cheering crowd was not something he was used to, not something you ever get used to. The national anthem was playing while he looked towards the sky and tried to capture this moment, as it didn’t come often. It felt so nice to have so many people happy for him to win, even if it wasn’t a first place. The encouragement he got from Lewis was still in his veins. 

Moments later the clown music (that’s what he called it) was playing but before ha could even get his champagne he was already wet. It seems the other two drivers decided to ambush him. Max, Lewis and the mechanic were all spraying him, not being able to see them Lance just laughed and covered his eyes. It felt like one of those movie moments. Revenge was of course as sweet when he covered Max’s face with the champagne. He still couldn’t believe this was real and that he was here. 

Max put his arm round his shoulder - “You kept you promise after all, couldn’t get you off my ass all day, ” His voice was proud but not cocky, and the look he gave Lance seemed genuine. 

“Yeah had to, next time I’ll beat you as well.” There was no point of being a bad sport in such a great moment. 

A loud laugh came out of Max, “You can try all you want, but I’m not that easy to push over. Right?” Lewis was passing by them and only gave a shake of the head and a chuckle. 

Lance’s face was getting red again, yeah he was definitely getting drunk tonight. 

“Let’s see if you can at least out drink me.” The two drivers started walking away from the podium, Max still not letting go off Lance who now had his arm around the other’s waist. Fuck the tight jumpsuits, or maybe more thank them, as he could feel the men’s muscles. 

“Is there anything you don’t see as a race Max?” He needed to know what he was getting himself into. 

A smirk replaced the smile on the Dutchman’s face. His face got closer to Lance who tried so hard not to stare at his lips. The two were looking into each others eyes. 

With a low but very dangerous voice he said, “Somethings are better taken slow Lance, the pleasure comes from different things.” 

He couldn’t help but take in a breath, maybe the oxygen could clear his dirty, dirty mind. He had to mentally remind himself he was holding into Max’s waist so he didn’t try and squeeze. That’s not what Max is talking about. He probably meant the flow of life or some shit. Even if he was it wasn’t meant for him. Oh hell now is not the time to think of making out while the dude is literally hugging you, Lance. 

“Shut up man!” He send a faked laugh at the other who was still as close as before, if not more. 

“Come on, don’t be shy. We both know you getting lucky tonight.” Max tightened the grip around his neck, but his expression didn’t change. 

“I wish, but its gonna be me, my bed and alcohol, no one else.” For a moment Lance had a very nasty thought and if Max only heard it, he would be dead. 

“Oh really?” Max was so, so close, “come over to my room, I can show you how to celebrate.” 

Lance’s mouth dropped and he was too far gone to pretend not to be shocked by this. There was about a 0.5% chance there would ever be anything between them. Or so he thought. He was looking for any sign that this was a joke so he could laugh and forget about it, but the Dutchman seemed serious. Lance licked his lips out of habit, but couldn’t come up with something to say, too hopeful this meant what he wanted. 

It seems he was too quite because Max was already laughing, “Did I catch your tongue or something? Or do you not like my company, Lance.” He kept his voice right next to his ear. 

There was no way he could be more red in the face, “No, ugh... just not sure we’re on the same page about tonight, or what kind of celebration you have in mind.” 

“I think I’m very clear on what I’m offering Lance.” Max dragged his arm down Lance’s back leaving behind goosebumps, “How about you give me your number and decide for yourself later.” 

He handed Lance his phone, whose mind was lagging for about 10 seconds and barely got the numbers correct. Choosing between a life-time of regret and a drunken one-night, the choose was obvious. God Max looked so hot in the champagne drenched jumpsuit.

“I’ll send the room number later, text me if you’re up for it. I’ll make sure to have some tequila around.” With another whisper and a wink the winner walked off to find his team. 

The second place driver was left standing in a hallway with a podium trophy, a very shaken breath and plans for the night. His heart seems to be doing a double shift cause he seems to not be able to calm down at all.

Was he actually about to go to Max’s tonight. He needs to find Ciara so she gives him some medicine or advice. What the hell happened today he can’t remember.


	6. Chapter 6

After some teasing and advice from Ciara, Lance continued his day full of attention, from literally all sides. When he finally left the media and fans, he was late to the family party, which had some of his favourite people. The hugs made it all better, his mom close to crying multiple times. Times like this made him so grateful for the things he had, the life he was given and the chance to follow his dream. 

By the time he came back to the hotel alone, tipsy and tired it was already midnight. He took a shower and put some clean clothes, more comfortable sweatpants and hoodie, before making himself to look at his phone knowing it would force him to make a decision. Scrolling through the messages and thanking people he kept looking for his name to pop up. There is a moment of hesitation as he scroll down, before he remembers he doesn’t have his number and moves to his messenger app. There is one simple message from an unknown number, it said room 218, send 23:03. Max could see when it was opened. 

Lance makes a list, cause they say it helps, of the pros (some dirty ones included) and cons (career ruing move). The guy he’s been having some nice dreams about if waiting for him a floor above, clearly wanting the same thing. But his heart is as fresh as the night, and he isn’t sure if it will be whole once morning comes. Will he be able to leave it as a play date after a win? God, the drinks are hitting his head, maybe his heart too and he decides to be brave. Mistakes are there to help you learn and now he just wants to sin. 

Saying screw it he takes one more shot of vodka, which helps his nerves but definitely makes him a little wobbly. Walking up the stairs he mentally goes over the things he’s done with guys before, hopefully he doesn’t make himself look stupid. Most of his flings were teenager love, rush and needy, Max is probably more experienced by the way he talked. 

A double knock was heard on the floor before the door opened to a Verstappen with a smirk and glossy eyes. The winner had been having fun but not as much as Lance who was already half-drunk. ‘Hey’ was mouthed by Max before he let the younger man inside. The room had the TV playing some film, kinda sexy but Lance wasn’t sure, bed still made with a few blankets and opened drinks by the bar. 

“I thought you decided against coming,..” Max seemed a lot less forward than before. Did he regret the things he said? 

Turning around he saw Max pouring two glasses of the winners champagne, so he sat on the floor as to make them both less forced to speed though this. Maybe he wasn’t as sure now, a little less drunk on adrenaline maybe Lance wasn’t his type after all. Max seemed to not mind his choice as he sat down opposite him, leaning against the other bed, putting down a plate of strawberries and the bottle between the two. His legs were pulled close to his body but they were close enough that he could feel Max’s body heat coming towards him. Was he cold already?

“I didn’t wanna be a dickhead by calling to ask.” He continued to say while looking at Lance who was drinking.

“I was with the team like 20 minutes ago.” This was the first time they were so close, so intimate and it honestly scared him. “Wouldn’t let me leave till the end.”

“Hmmmh.” They could feel the energy of the room moving though. It was almost like the silence was trying to help them out. “I’m glad you made it.”

“You left me kinda puzzled earlier, wasn’t aware you saw me like that.” Get straight to the point Lance this isn’t a first date. Less chance to catch feelings. (too late for that)

Max stared after a few moments of the two looking at each other, the ground and the ceiling, “You are so stupidly good looking, but..” 

Lance was not prepared to hear that, God no film prepared him to hear these words, the look Max gave him would hunt his dream all over again. 

Max’s speech got a little slurry as he took another sip of the champagne and let out a chuckle. “Thought you had a girl, and well we don’t really know each other.” 

“So were you waiting for a podium to talk to me or ...?” They were closer now. He wasn’t sure if it was the drunkenness or the flirting but their legs were touching, and Max was slouched with one of his hand getting close to Lance’s knee. 

“Decided I should do the chasing for a change.” 

Lance rolled his head as he let out a laugh at Max’s still competitive nature. “Unbelievable.”

“I tried talking to you since the start of the season but you always seem to run away.” There was teasing in his voice, like he was daring him to argue. 

“What do you mean, why would I run?” 

“You missed both of the parties, don’t lie.” 

“Wasn’t aware you kept score of where I am.”

“Well I do,” Max was pouring another glass for himself, and them reached out for Lance’s glass. Their fingers touched. “this could of happened so much earlier if I could actually find you.”

“You gonna punish me for it?” (What the hell, Lance you’re not even into that. Calm down, before you spook him. )

“That’s not what a good host does Lance.” Max pulled himself up and leaned forward a little, voice getting lower by the minutes. “I want to get to know you a little, there’s time to drag each other around if you want.” 

“You asked me here for a reason, right?” Lance’s biting of his lips did not go unnoticed by Max. 

“You drank a lot.” Max knew he wouldn’t regret tonight, but he wasn’t sure about Lance, the Canadian seemed to be blushing heavily and his breathing stuck in his throat. Did he feel forced to be here, did he feel like this was a matter of pride? For Max it was his final try to see if he could get the one thing he wanted. 

“So did you.” Lance’s challenge was met with a soft look, like the one he got before the race. Like Max wanted something else, but would never say it. 

“Maybe.” A shift in Max’s tone. 

“Then this should be easy.”

“Then why aren’t we naked on the bed?” It wasn’t a question. 

The two men felt exposed. It felt like someone had put them on stage, alone and unprepared. Being open wasn’t part of their job, yet both seem to be trying just that. 

Lance wanted to know, at least why him, not the others, “When did you first think of me like this?”

“Does it really matter when?” 

“Yes.”

“It wasn’t till a year ago that I noticed, kinda sorry I didn’t before. The race in Australia, your hair had grown out and you were complaining about the weather to Ocon who just nodded along. I remember focusing on your voice and not being able to shake it off, you laughing at some joke.” 

Max’s words were barely coming out of his mouth, not sure whether from the alcohol or the fear of being open. They were within centimeters from one another, both afraid to move, both scared it will break whatever illusion this was.

“I remember being so glad to see you, not sure why but I missed you over the winter. On the way home after the race, I tried to get rid of your image in my head, the way you looked in those revealing clothes, but you kept bugging me. I gave up. It kept getting worse after that. I tried to talk to you each time I saw you, but never felt normal. You always gave short answer or just smiles. Kinda gave up after the hotel incident in Germany, you practically ran from me.” 

The two begin laughing as the accident comes back to mind. Walking out of a staircase Lance bumps into Max who is holding a coffee and spills it on his coat, apologies frantically after which he gives Max his credit card to charge him for a cleaning and walks back into his room. 

“You’re can be very scary Max.” Lance tried to pout so he can get away from the embarrassment. 

“You didn’t let me say a word!” Max was pretending to be mad but his smile gave him away. “My biggest chance and you took it away, I wasn’t mad for the coat I was mad at you.”

“You could’ve found me any weekend after that, this one isn’t on me.”

“Don’t lie, it took almost crashing into you and raiding your garage to be noticed. You literally tried to hide behind the mechanic.” Max was now pointing a finger in Lance’s face who had a hand gripping Max’s hand and laughing. 

“No, I didn’t!” 

“Liar! I saw you look at him and move over!” Their laughter was now filling the room making it feel much warmer than before. There was no barriers and pretend personas, both drunk on the floor, talking about what could have been or what could be. 

Max was the first one to calm down and the reality of the situation didn’t slip away from him as he watched Lance trying to control his laugh, his eyes closed, head leaning towards the ground. Maybe they understood each other better than he thought. Different pages of the same story. 

They eyes locked in the middle. Lance still had a smile on him, he knew this was his chance and he would take it. He knew the man before him had the same feelings, weird and maybe wrong as they were competitors, maybe right cause they were looking for each other for so long but couldn’t see one another. 

“Lance I…” Max looked almost defeated now, scared to make a move but so eager to touch him.

“Kiss me...” Lance was done pretending and honestly he didn’t care if it hurt, he would deal with it later, “...please…”

Max didn’t need a another word and pushed himself forward, pulling the Canadian by his hoodie and passionately kissing his lips. He placed one hand to slowly graze his cheek which sent a series of waves over Lance’s body, a new kind of kiss he’s never experienced before. Lance’s hands found themselves going up Max’s legs to his thighs and ended up on his waist resting there as he touched the other man’s stomach. 

They seemed to fit each other perfectly like this, one kiss turning into a dozen, little bites here and there. Slowly Max pulled on the other towards him, wanting their bodies to touch more, feel more. They would stop for air only for both to start giggling and blushing like crazy, Lance would always put his head on Max’s chest who would pull him near, not wanting to let go again. Saying stupid things and teasing each other they felt like they just shared a first kiss as teenage boys hidden in the darkness of a park.

They made it to the bed, somehow crawling under the covers as the tiredness started to set it. Their bodies sore from the race, dizzy minds from the alcohol and hearts full epiphany of the night. They couldn’t stop starring at each other, the situation feeling so magical, almost a fairy tail. Both still hiding secrets of wanting, feelings and emotions, both still scared of the things coming. Lance had his head on Max’s shoulder, arm draped over his waist, forehead touching his chest, while Max had the Canadian in his arms, their legs wrapped around each other. 

Falling asleep safe in each others’ arms, the night was quiet once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy! 
> 
> wanted to end it on a much sweeter note than what was previously planned. no time for horny boys. 
> 
> ok, bye. 
> 
> be back with more of these two though, and some others.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> I'm just here for the rare ships and distraction from uni. 
> 
> xx
> 
> *this is a work of fiction and is in no way connected to the people/events mentioned in it*


End file.
